1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device configured to guide a sheet that is conveyed and to record an image on the sheet, and in particular to such an image recording device capable of recording images on both sides or opposite surfaces of the sheet.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been conventionally known an image recording device capable of recording images on both sides of a sheet. As one example of such an image recording device, there is known a duplex recording device in which a sheet fed from a tray is conveyed to a recording portion through a first conveying path by rollers of a roller pair (hereinafter referred to as a “first roller pair”). An image is recorded on a front surface of the sheet by the recording portion. The sheet whose front surface has been subjected to image recording by the recording portion is switchback-delivered to a second conveying path on a downstream side of the recording portion by rollers of another roller pair (hereinafter referred to as a “second roller pair”). The switchback-delivered sheet passes through the second conveying path and is subsequently conveyed back to the upstream side of the first roller pair in the first conveying path from the second conveying path by rollers of still another roller pair (hereinafter referred to as a “third roller pair”) disposed in the second conveying path. The sheet conveyed back to the first conveying path is conveyed again to the recording portion by the first roller pair, and an image is recorded on a back surface of the sheet by the recording portion. Thereafter, the sheet in which the images have been recorded on both sides thereof is discharged outside the device by the second roller pair.